In general, people tend to socialize over beverages. In a typical scenario, people tend to consume over the normal level of healthy consumption in the guise of enjoyment and elation. However, with growing health concerns related to diabetes, obesity and other lifestyle diseases, more and more people want to keep a check on their calorie intake. In a social setting, the person consuming the beverage may not be aware of the amount of the beverage consumed and amount of calories associated with the amount of beverage consumed. For a person suffering from health issues, keeping a count on amount of beverage and calories consumed may seem important.
Current technology provides ways to estimate and notify the amount of calories consumed by a person in real time. The technology also provides ways to place an order through a user interface associated with a table the user is seated in. However, the user may have to constantly make use of the user interface to place a new order. In some scenarios, for example a bar, a user may consume alcohol and may not be able to use the user interface efficiently. In another example, an aged user may not be able to use the complex features presented in the user interface. Also, there does not exist a device to estimate amount of the beverage consumed by a user and inform a concerned personnel to attend the user on requirement.